


Just A Little Longer

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Timelines, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which each of Homura's timelines lasts a little bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Longer

**one:**

 

I've never liked funerals, and going to two of them for two of my closest friends in one month has just made me hate them even more. 

 

_We started off this month with Kyousuke's death, and ended it with Madoka's. How... okay, it's a coping mechanism! I wouldn't want to write about death, and those other two girls from school died too..._

 

I never knew Mami Tomoe or Homura Akemi, yet Madoka must've been close to them, if all of the bodies were found in the same place... yet, it could just be a morbid coincidence and there was one body they didn't find...

 

"Sayaka, do you want to leave now?" Hitomi asks, and she's been so serene and able to give eulogies without breaking down through this mess, while I'm stewing in my own grief.

 

"...have fun in the afterlife, Madoka. I'll miss you..." I say to her grave, before I take Hitomi's hand and walk home.

 

* * *

 

**two:**

 

"Um.... Kyoko? Hi, this is Mami, and I... um..."

 

_She's not going to answer you, and you know that, so why bother calling?_

 

"How are you? Did the hurricane hit you? I want to make sure that you're..." 

 

_Alive. Not dead. Someone I didn't kill. Please... talk to me..._

 

"I know we haven't called in a year, but... I need someone to talk to, Kyoko, and you're the only living person I know..." 

 

_You haven't left your house in three days! Just go outside, get some fresh air, and see someone!_

 

"Okay, fine... I killed my best friend. There, I said it, Kyoko. I killed my best friend and I need someone to help me and..." 

 

At the other end of the phone is silence, and I hang up before walking onto my balcony and looking down at Mitakihara. 

 

* * *

 

 

**three:**

 

_Everyone I know is dead..._

 

I'm being hyperbolic and ridiculous, and I know that I'm acting like a moron, but Madoka and Sayaka and three other girls just  _died..._

 

_Calm down, Hitomi. The funeral's over, so that means you're out of the acceptable period of time to grieve for them. Just go back to acting like yourself, and everything will be fine._

 

"Are you alright, Hitomi?" Kyousuke asks as he walks towards me, and no one should see me in this state... I just need a few minutes to put myself back together, before acting in a manner like an acceptable human being... 

 

"I want to join you guys, okay? I'll see you soon..." I blurt out, and I have no idea if I'm talking to living people or corpses. 

 

* * *

 

 

**four:**

 

_There's something weird about Mitakihara._

 

I don't want to say that this world where everyone is happy is just my dream, yet... I can't leave the town and I don't remember anything that's happened to me before... the day Homura came to school. 

 

_She's really nice, but what if she had to... wait, I've been somewhere like this, haven't I? After I killed Homura and... wait, why would I do that? When did Mami die and Sayaka die and everyone else who's alive and happy die, in this-_

 

My bedroom is melting in front of my eyes, and so is the entire town and my friends and family... but I can't run and save them, for I'm trapped here by the apocalypse and it's better if they remain in heaven, for the world outside is dead. 

 

_I'm... oh my god, who am I?! When did I become a witch?!_

 

* * *

 

 

**different:**

 

_If they never found the body, does that mean that they're still alive? But thinking like that isn't going to revive Madoka or my parents._

 

My left hand moves towards the glass of water sitting near Sayaka, yet I can't move it, it's supposed to be permanently paralyzed... 

 

"It worked! I can revive things, Kyousuke, in case you were wondering." she says, and how on earth is that possible?! 

 

_Why are you thinking about yourself when you have a funeral to go to?! You're alive, and Madoka isn't, so thinking about yourself is wrong._

 

"...um, and you're probably convinced that I'm crazy now, but I could've brought Madoka back to life if the witch didn't blow up at the same time, so I'm responsible, I guess..." Sayaka rambles, and I don't know why I believe this, but it explains why she left... 

 

"I don't think you're responsible for her death, Sayaka." I answer, before she hands me a violin case and guides me to the funeral. 

 

* * *

 

 

**oriko:**

 

"Mom, I'm going to college twenty minutes away from our house. You don't need to act like I'll be gone forever." I say, as we drive away from graduation and she  _finally_ stops taking pictures. 

 

"They're not for me, they're for Mami. She's baking something to celebrate." she answers. 

 

_They say teenagers make impulsive decisions. Well, I have no idea what random impulse caused my moms to adopt me when I was a kid, but that's certainly a testament to impulsive not being the same as stupid._

 

_From what I know of my biological parents, they were horrible people who would've killed me._

 

"Kyoko, you and Yuma got home just in time! The cake's ready, and we'll start moving Yuma's stuff out tomorrow..." Mami says as she rushes towards us and hugs me, like she wants to keep me here forever. 

 

"I don't have to have all my stuff on campus until two months from now. You two saved my life, the least I can do is stay home for a few more days." I answer, for whatever crazy twist of fate dumped me with two teenage girls that wanted to adopt a child was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. 

 

_I'll miss this, won't I? I really will miss this..._

 

 

 

 


End file.
